This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Surgical instrument trays are used to organize, store, clean, and transport surgical instruments. The trays are generally contained in a case. Surgical instrument trays can contain the tools necessary to prepare, insert, and remove implants such as an acetabular cup. A single implant system can require several trays of instruments to perform these tasks. The multiple trays and/or cases can clutter an operating room and cause delays during surgery as surgical technicians search through multiple trays to find a desired instrument. Although cases with multiple, stackable inner trays have been developed, these cases can be difficult to sort through when searching for a desired instrument.
Handles of instrument trays or cases are typically located at outside ends or sides of the trays or cases. For example, an instrument tray can include one handle attached to one end of the tray and a second handle attached to the opposite end of the tray. Thus, a surgeon or surgical technician must use two hands to lift and move the trays or cases.